


Poème, symphonie, orage

by anamia



Series: Miserables with friends [3]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamia/pseuds/anamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After growing up with her mother and the Bishop of Digne, Cosette moves to Paris to start her adult life, and finds new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poème, symphonie, orage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Minimis Summer Fic Fest. This fic comes with a gorgeous illustration by tumblr user Nisiedrawsstuff, which can be found [here](http://minimisfest.tumblr.com/post/89501870195/poeme-symphonie-orage-fic-by) and is well worth checking out.

_14 February, 1831_

Riots always felt like storms. They rolled in across the city, beginning at one end and spreading until the entirety of Paris was engulfed in rage, a maelstrom of anger and violence and terror. A riot cleansed the people of fury as a storm cleansed the streets of filth, sweeping away grievances and tearing down rotten walls and leaving the city in even greater disrepair than it had been beforehand. Storms left the gutters caked with mud and shit, left puddles of stagnant water in dips and turned downward sloping streets into rivers in their own right, water racing down the cobblestones as it raced towards the Seine. After a storm, the river turned brown, coating riverbank properties in a thin layer of grime.

After a riot the downward sloping streets ran red.

Feuilly stood at his solitary window, face pressed against it despite knowing that he would never see anything, not from here. He could only hear the distant shouting, a constant rumble sometimes broken by the lightning crack of gunshots. A few paces away, curled on his bed, Cosette trembled, jumping at each gunshot, peering up occasionally only to bury her face once more in his only blanket when the shouting returned. Lights burned in a few of the other windows in the building, hinting at men and women also sitting awake, maybe keeping watch like Feuilly, maybe trembling like Cosette, maybe continuing about their routine as though nothing were at all out of the ordinary. After all, Feuilly had told Cosette earlier, his tone laced with the bitterness of recently dashed hopes, the people of Paris had had ample time to grow accustomed to riots.

*

Feuilly met Cosette three days after the last of 1830’s riots, on the coldest day of the winter. He arrived early to work, his recently acquired bruises aching with every step he took, and found the door to the workshop unlocked and the fire already started for the day. A young woman, barely more than a girl, sat as close to the fire as she could, so near that he half feared she would go up in flames at any moment. She wore a heavy woolen dress, one even his untrained eye could see was several years out of style, and had yet to remove either hat or gloves. When she looked up, he saw that her face was still red from cold.

“I’m sorry,” she said, ducking her head a little. “I know I’m not supposed to be here, but it’s so cold in my rooms, I couldn’t stay there an instant longer. I was raised in the south; I’m not used to winter yet.” She spoke with the faintest hint of an accent, a touch of the south that would have given away her origins even if she had not disclosed them outright.

Feuilly, having spent the previous winter in the company of Courfeyrac, who could barely tolerate an autumn’s chill much less the worst winter in living memory, had to smile at that. “I understand,” he told her, white puffs of air accompanying his every word as he exhaled. Then, a little reluctantly, he added, “Did someone let you in?”

“Oh yes,” she assured him. “M. Baudet was very gratified to see that I was so enthusiastic about beginning work.” She grinned, displaying very white teeth, and Feuilly laughed. “I’m Cosette,” she continued. “Is it always this cold here?”

“Last year was worse,” Feuilly told her, shedding his coat and stuffing his own gloves into the pockets. His scarf joined the gloves, and he shivered slightly, rubbing his hands together to remind them how to warm themselves. Cosette shifted a little to make room by the stove. “I’m Feuilly,” he added, and moved to stir the fire, coaxing it to give off at least a little more heat.

The door opened again, letting in two of Feuilly’s coworkers and a blast of frozen air. The fire flickered wildly, and Feuilly winced at the sudden cold. Cosette yelped a little, moving even closer to the fire. Feuilly hoped it was just his imagination that made the fire’s smoke look like it was coming from her rather than from the grate.

Slowly the rest of the workshop’s employees trickled in, their presence helping to heat the room even more than the fire. Feuilly ceded his place by the fire to the other women, allowing them to make Cosette’s acquaintance and instead taking his usual spot at the workbench nearest to the door, effectively making himself into an extra protection from the cold for his fellow workers.

The door slammed open for the final time, admitting M. Baudet himself, his face contorted into a grimace that could have been due to the temperature or due to the necessity of spending any time at all in the workshop. M. Baudet preferred to receive his clients in the warmth and relative luxury of his shop, and he resented every moment he had to spend in the rather less comfortable workshop. He held his pipe firmly between his lips as he spoke, delivering his instructions for the day in an accent rendered nearly incomprehensible by the resulting muscle contortions. Out of the corner of his eye, Feuilly saw Cosette frowning, clearly struggling to understand a word their employer was saying. One of the other workers, a widow who supported four children on a fan painter’s meager salary, a sympathetic brother-in-law's occasional contribution, and a mother's iron determination, caught Cosette's eye and, as M. Baudet finished his instructions and hurried from the workshop, repeated his words in an accent that did not require several weeks intense study to understand. Feuilly looked away, pleased that his intervention would not be needed, and reached for his first fan of the day.

*

The cold snap broke on the first Friday of the new year, the temperature creeping back up above zero to create a thin coat of water on every patch of ice, invisible in all but the right light and deadly as any epidemic. In the first week alone three of Feuilly's colleagues injured themselves badly on the suddenly treacherous streets, showing up limping and battered to work if they were able or scrambling to make ends meet if they were not. Feuilly himself found his feet abruptly losing their grip on the ground on multiple occasions, and had to reluctantly thank Bahorel and Grantaire for their insistence that he learn to dance and to box when each time found his body reacting instinctively and contorting itself in such a way that he received no injuries greater than bruises for his clumsiness. Neither of his patrons were so lucky, and Feuilly found it hard to keep from smiling as both Bahorel and Grantaire found themselves laid up, the latter with a pair of sprained wrists and the former with a broken nose, fractured ankle, and promise of eternal vengeance against the cobblestones which had betrayed him so.

Cosette, suddenly radiant with the return of the sun, feeble as it was, arrived at work the next Monday wearing a dress of pale blue, its sleeves each larger than her waist, trimmed with just a hint of lace. From the way she moved in it, Feuilly could tell that it was new, something she had purchased with her first set of earnings and not yet become accustomed to seeing. She smiled brilliantly at him as she passed, her steps light on the workshop's worn floorboards. Seeing her, Feuilly felt his heart sink a little. He had spent enough time among women to know their language, to interpret their signals, to understand their intentions. Cosette, young, pretty, well dressed, had come from the provinces not to work but to love, or at least to play at it until she had exhausted her youth. He could not begrudge her the ambition, not when he had only to look around him to see the fates of women whose ambitions had gone in other directions, but he could not suppress the disappointment at seeing her so attired. He looked down, not returning her smile. Women seeking to attract men wanted either a purse or a heart free from distractions, and Feuilly could offer neither.

*

"What are you reading?"

Feuilly jumped a little, his head jerking up to find Cosette looking curiously at him. Apart from him, she was the only one of the workers who had not taken advantage of their mid-morning break to bask in the winter sunlight -- an odd choice for her -- and now she stood a few paces away from him, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Dante," he said, looking back down at his book. He had not spoken more than a few words to Cosette since the first day, nor indeed had he given her much thought. She infused the workshop with cheer and seemed to carry her own light, but Feuilly preferred the radiance of justice to the gleam of youth and so had kept his distance, too near to the flame of political discontent to be distracted by her more localized glow.

"I haven't read that," Cosette said, apparently determined to engage him in conversation. "Monseigneur always spoke very highly of his work though. Do you like it?"

Feuilly shrugged. "I only just started reading," he said. "If you're interested in discussing it properly I can refer you to the friend who loaned me his copy." He turned a page.

He heard a slight rustling which, even without looking up, he identified as Cosette moving closer. A moment later she had sat down on the bench across from him, ankles tucked demurely under her skirts, gaze open and terribly, terribly young. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked, and Feuilly swallowed a sigh, looking up at her once again.

"No," he said, not entirely untruthfully. "But I very sincerely doubt that our goals have much in common, and I would not like to encourage any false ideas of me that you may have."

Rather than discouraging her, this earned him a peal of laughter. "Shall I stop thinking of you as a terribly serious man who has made it his personal mission to bring light to the darkest corners of the Earth?" she asked. "Have your fellow workers been spreading untrue gossip about you while you sit in here and expand your mind?"

"I wish to deliver the world from ignorance," Feuilly informed her. "And if in order to do that I am required to travel to each of its corners myself and bring the light of knowledge then so be it."

"So they were telling the truth after all," Cosette said. Then, her voice taking on a more thoughtful tone, she added, "You would have liked Monseigneur. He had a similar dream, though he brought his light with the gospel rather than with Italian poetry. But each man has his own tools, I suppose." For a moment she was silent, and Feuilly thought that would be all. He looked back down at his book, eyes scanning the slightly faded print in an effort to recover his place.

"I am curious though," Cosette said, speaking precisely as he had managed to find where he'd left off. "What makes you say that our goals are so different? What have the others been saying about me that led you to that conclusion?"

"Nothing at all," Feuilly said with another shrug. "Or, rather, I've no idea what the others say about you, though I imagine several are jealous enough to be unkind. Do you mean to imply that your ambitions _do_ match mine?"

She laughed again. "I could never oppose anyone who aimed to bring light into the darkness," she said. "Though your approach could use work. How can you expect the people to listen to you if you will not meet them first?" Then she shrugged, a graceful little movement that caused the top of her sleeves to brush her neatly pinned hair. "But each man must find his own path, I suppose. I only wondered if I had offended you somehow -- you have quite assiduously avoided me for weeks now."

"You haven't," Feuilly assured her. "I did not mean to imply otherwise." Then, because he was not a dishonest man, he added, "Though if you are considering pursuing further acquaintance with me, I should warn you that I am hardly wealthy, nor likely to ever become so."

"Monseigneur always said that those who were materially rich were the poorest men he'd ever known," Cosette said.

"Your Monseigneur sounds like a clever man," Feuilly said, and she positively lit up.

"He was," she said. "He was the wisest man in the world, and the kindest." She sighed, looking down at her lap. "I miss him," she said quietly. "Though I don't think he would want me to."

"If you loved him then it would be strange if you didn't miss him," Feuilly said, thinking as he spoke that he was entirely unqualified to make such a statement, not when he could count on two hands the people he loved and all of them still lived.

"His time here was done," Cosette said. "It would be selfish of me to begrudge him the chance to be with God, not when there are none who deserve that chance more than him." Then she shook her head, and looked up once again, meeting Feuilly's eyes and smiling again. "I'm glad you don't think badly of me after all. I hated to think that I might have caused offense and not realized it; things are so different here than they are at home, and I'm still so off balance."

"You're fitting in well," Feuilly said, and she beamed at him, rising and shaking her skirts back into place.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," she said. "I hope you find Dante to your taste."

"Thank you," Feuilly murmured, then swallowed a grimace as the door opened to let in the other workers, sign that it was time to resume work. Jean Prouvaire's book disappeared back into Feuilly's coat pocket and he went to prepare his brushes, steeling himself for the rest of what promised to be a very long day.

*

"What are you reading?"

Feuilly felt odd asking the question, but he and Cosette were once again the first people in the workshop and he had arrived to find her curled up in the room's only patch of sun, head bent over a small volume whose cover was entirely hidden by her voluminous skirts.

As he had a few weeks earlier, Cosette started at the interruption, shaking herself from her state of concentration and offering him a smile of welcome. He returned it, the gesture still not quite reflex.

"Jeanne lent it to me," she said, lifting the book from her lap to show him the title. A romance, by the look of it, and not an especially sophisticated one at that. Feuilly fought to keep his expression neutral.

Clearly he did not fight hard enough, because she laughed. "Not as illustrious as Dante, I know," she said, nodding to the lump in his pocket. "But it's more enthralling by far."

"If you enjoy that sort of thing," Feuilly said.

"What is there not to like in stories of love and tragedy?" Cosette wanted to know.

"I prefer history to fantasy," Feuilly said.

"Monseigneur always said they were one and the same, if you knew how to tell them," Cosette said. "And my mother taught me that there is nothing more important than love, and that love inevitably leads to tragedy."

"And what do you think?" Feuilly asked, raising his eyebrows. "Or have you allowed your mother and your Monseigneur to form all your opinions?"

The words came out more sharply than he had intended, and she frowned, setting the book aside. " _I_ think there is nothing more important than love," she said, voice fierce. "And I think that if you want to change the world you'll have to think so too."

"You said yourself, love leads to tragedy," Feuilly said. "We have more than enough tragedy already."

"Some tragedies are worth experiencing," Cosette informed him. She picked up the book again and resolutely bowed her head once more over the page.

*

February crept through the city like a thief at midnight, bringing with it a monstrous storm that sent torrents of rain cascading through the streets and through innumerable roofs. Feuilly sacrificed every vessel he could find to the task of catching water, and spent as much of his time as possible either in the workshop or in the Musain, both of which had sturdier roofs than he could afford to rent for himself. With the rain came a return of the cold, less sharp than it had been earlier in the year but more insidious. Wet clothes refused to dry, and manipulating the paints needed to decorate M. Baudet's fans became increasingly difficult as both they and the fans reacted to the inescapable damp. All but the irrepressible gamins and the equally irrepressible Jean Prouvaire spent as much time as possible indoors or huddled under awnings or umbrellas. Those who did choose to enjoy the rain as nature had intended them to walked about with their hair plastered to their skulls and their shoes squelching with each step, so soaked were they with rainwater and mud. Even Enjolras, usually as oblivious to the caprices of the weather as he was to anything else not related to the country's political temperament or the moods of his friends, commented on the sudden foul turn the skies had taken, and Combeferre wondered aloud about ill omens and angry Gods. Feuilly, less prone to flights of philosophic inquiry than his friend, sat as close to the Musain's fire as he could stand and did what he could to keep his books drier than he was.

*

"I'm terribly sorry, I simply can't make it tomorrow." Combeferre, his face haggard and hair in complete disarray, looked up at Feuilly for an instant before returning to his slightly frantic rummaging through his desk. "We're overwhelmed at the hospital, and we need all the help we can possibly get. If it were any other time I would make the effort to find someone to take my place, but even the doctors are catching this fever and we don't have anyone left to call."

Privately, Feuilly thought that what Combeferre actually needed to be doing the following evening was retiring early and getting some sleep, but he held his tongue. He knew as well as any that the needs of society often did not leave room for the needs of the body, and Combeferre was the type who would push himself until he collapsed from exhaustion if it meant that he could save just one extra person. So instead he smiled. "It's all right," he said. "You can make it up to me later."

"I will," Combeferre promised, pulling open a drawer and removing a thin book with a sudden, "A- _ha_!" He reached for his spectacles, failed to find them, and promptly put the book back in the drawer as he began searching once more through the piles of papers and assorted miscellanea that entirely covered the desk's polished surface. Feuilly had once thought Combeferre the very picture of restraint and organization, but several years of acquaintance had quite thoroughly cured him of these illusions. Combeferre had all the qualities of true genius, including the ability to memorize a book in a few hours and the _in_ ability to ever find the physical volume again once he'd set it down.

"I'll tell Courfeyrac not to bother you for a few days," Feuilly promised, picking his way to the door. Combeferre sent him a distracted smile of thanks, most of his mind still focused on finding everything he needed for his classes the next day. Feuilly left him to it.

*

"Cosette?"

The young woman paused in adjusting her bonnet, twisting to look at Feuilly. He hesitated, still not certain quite why he thought this would be a good idea. The thought had come to him the night before, returning from Combeferre's lodgings, and, when a night's sleep had not cured him of the inclination, he had decided to go forward with it. Now, faced with the task of actually offering the invitation, he wished he had not been quite so hasty.

"Did you need me for something?" Cosette asked. They had not talked much since nearly quarreling about romance novels, and now she looked at him with faint confusion and wariness.

"Have you plans for tonight?"

She blinked, surprise washing over her face before being replaced once more with slight confusion. "Not at the moment."

He took a breath, attempted briefly to convince himself that he had no reason to be apprehensive, as he was extending the invitation strictly as a friend making up for a potential offense, failed utterly to do so, and said, "I had made plans with a friend to attend a concert tonight, but he can no longer make it. I have a spare seat, and I wondered if you might be interested in joining me." He paused, then added, "It's a symphony about love."

She blinked again, then laughed, confusion vanishing in the face of her sudden mirth. "Were you anyone else, I would accuse you of attempting to seduce me," she said when she had recovered her breath a little. "But your friend really _did_ cancel, didn't he?"

"Of course he did," Feuilly said, a little annoyed. "I do not make a habit of telling falsehoods."

"No, it's true, you don't," Cosette said, sobering again. "Dare I ask why you asked _me_ and not one of your other friends?"

"I'm forbidden from attending the theatre with nearly all of them," Feuilly admitted. "And I wanted to apologize for offending you the last time we spoke."

"And you just happened to have a free ticket to the symphony," Cosette said with a grin. "How entirely convenient for you." She finished fiddling with her bonnet and offered him her arm. "I would be delighted to accompany you to the symphony this evening, even if you are only doing it to win back my good opinion of you."

"I'm not..." Feuilly began, then shook his head and took her arm. From the way she laughed again, he suspected that this had been the best possible response.

*

Feuilly could feel the unrest in his bones hours before the riot itself started. Despite his late night he woke early the morning after the symphony, restless in a way he had come to recognize all too easily. Feuilly knew Paris like a sister, knew her moods and her sorrows, read her moods like he read her newspapers. He had felt her creeping towards eruption for days, but when he woke on the morning of the 14th he knew with a certainty he could not even begin to explain that this would be the day it boiled over.

The gamins in the streets knew Paris even more intimately than he did, and he passed more of them on his way to work than he had in months, all scampering to and fro with an urgency he did not usually associate with their kind. He kept one hand on his purse, but not one of the city's children even gave him so much as a glance, too busy scurrying from place to place, bickering with each other in their own private argot, half pure Parisian dialect half the language of children. Feuilly could no more decipher the argot of gamins than he could Combeferre and Joly's medical textbooks, but he could catch the urgency in their communications, the wildness of anticipation like the charge in the air just before a storm. He pulled his cap down over his forehead and quickened his step.

The day passed in fits and jolts, with everyone in the workshop on alert to every single noise, every new passerby, every sign that something had happened. M. Baudet himself had to come into the workshop several times to reprimand them all for not working quickly enough; his words would have had more effect had the pipe he been furiously chewing not been upside-down, sign that he was as distracted as any of his workers. No one talked, all too filled with nervous energy to expend any of it on conversation. Even Cosette, who had not had the time to become accustomed to the taste of politics, seemed on edge, her usual good cheer muted and hesitant.

They received word at six. A mob had broken into Archbishop's Palace, the breathless gamin told them, his hands extended for coins as a reward for the information. The concierge had gone to fetch help from the police, but the mob was determined to wreck everything they could find until they got their hands on the Archbishop himself.

Cosette was not the only one who turned pale at the news, her hand joining a flurry of others to make the sign of the cross in horrified sympathy at the Archbishop's plight. Feuilly, who had never been particularly fond of either the Archbishop himself or his position in general, focused on the expectant gamin. "Will it spread, do you think?" he asked.

"Who knows?" the urchin said with a shrug. "Can't predict a riot M'sieur."

"I know," Feuilly said, digging through his purse and dropping a few sous into the child's still waiting hand. "You stay out of it, understand? Mobs are no place for children."

The gamin, having made his newly acquired cash vanish into his ragged clothing as though by magic, gave Feuilly a supremely unconcerned shrug. "If you say so M'sieur," he said. "Good place as any, I say, and you can make a fortune if you try."

"And no one will think to look for you if you get crushed," Feuilly pointed out.

"No one looks for us _now_ ," the gamin retorted.

To this Feuilly had no reply, and a moment later the gamin raced off, no doubt going to spread the news and beg for coins at the next workshop. Feuilly watched him go, trying almost unconsciously to memorize his retreating figure, just in case.

"What will happen to him?"

The voice was Cosette's, who had come up next to him sometime during Feuilly's brief exchange with the gamin.

"God willing he'll come out of tonight intact and a few francs richer," Feuilly said. "Not all his companions will be so fortunate."

"That's awful," Cosette said, hugging herself tightly. "Someone should do something."

"Would you lock them up for the duration?" Feuilly asked with a weary sigh. "Or chain them as though they were convicts?"

"No! But we shouldn't let them get themselves killed either!"

Feuilly sighed again. "You heard him; we let them get killed anyway, mob or no mob. It's one of the greatest tyrannies of the age." Then he shook himself, turning to focus more fully on her. "Can you make it back to your lodgings safely tonight?"

Cosette bit her lip. "I... I'm not certain," she admitted. "I don't know Paris well enough to be sure of finding my way through something like this. Does it happen often?"

"Often enough," Feuilly said. Around them, the workshop had erupted into conversation, their fellow workers sorting themselves into camps based on their opinions of the republican rioters and shooting censorious looks at each other as they compared this potential riots to all the others in previous months. Feuilly noticed with disappointment but not surprise that the anti-republican camp was the larger of the two by far. He turned his attention back to Cosette. "You'll learn to deal with it soon enough, but for tonight you'd better come back with me instead of trying to make your way to your rooms. It'll be safer that way."

He half expected Cosette to protest that she did not need protecting, as both Bahorel's and Joly's mistresses would have, but she only nodded, her face very white and her eyes very big. Feuilly was abruptly reminded of how very young she still was, womanly attire or no. He pulled on his coat. "Let's go," he said. "Before it gets any worse."

The gamin's announcement had effectively signaled the end of the day, and Feuilly did not take the time to alert M. Baudet of his departure before he and Cosette left, though he did scoop up the last of his fans for the day, slipping them into an inside pocket of his coat to finish once he reached his rooms. The need for fuel to stave off winter's deadly chill had eaten nearly all his savings, and he could not afford to let even a few fans go unattended.

Outside the streets were nearly deserted. Feuilly took Cosette's arm and quickened his pace, alert for any ruffians who might choose to take advantage of the city's disarray to ply their trade more openly.

"Where is everyone?" Cosette asked, her voice unnaturally loud against the surrounding stillness.

"Either inside or participating," Feuilly said. His own friends, he knew, would likely be with the mob, gleefully destroying the Archbishop's possessions. Were it not for his self-imposed duty to Cosette, he might have considered joining them, if only to ensure for himself that they all made it out alive. He tightened his grip on Cosette's elbow and kept walking.

It did not take long to reach his rooms, and his landlady let them in with an obvious look of relief. She knew his proclivity for participating in civil unrest, and more than once he'd been forced to hide injuries from her, less she declare him a dangerous tenant and throw him onto the street. He gave her a nod now and guided Cosette down the hallway to his room.

Once inside, Cosette all but collapsed onto Feuilly's bed, trembling. Feuilly, after a moment's hesitation, went to the window instead and pulled it open, sticking his head out. Only the faintest shouts could be heard, sign that the mob had not yet decided to abandon their plump target and come surging towards the poorer end of Paris. He lit a candle and carefully shut the window once again. When he turned back towards the bed, Cosette had hidden her face in her hands. A little awkwardly, he sat next to her.

"It will be all right," he said, his words sounding hollow even to his own ears.

"How can it be all right?" she demanded, voice muffled but still fierce. "People are _dying_!"

"We don't know that anyone has died," Feuilly said. "Sometimes no one does."

Cosette raised her head to glare at him. "My mother lived in Paris before I was born," she said. "She told me about riots. No one ever gets out completely unscathed."

"Injured isn't the same thing as dead," Feuilly said, then sighed. "But you're right, someone probably will die tonight, and likely several people. But we can't do anything about it now, not after it's already started. It has to wear itself out."

"How can you sit there and _say_ that?" Cosette demanded. "How can you not _care_ about the people who might be trampled?"

Feuilly swallowed, fighting not to let her words conjure up vivid memories of precisely that. "I do care," he said. "But caring won't help, not if you're one of the ones who ends up killed because you tried to tame the hurricane." He swallowed again and kept his eyes fixed on a point on the wall above her shoulder. "When it's over we can provide aid to the injured and comfort to the families of the dead. Until then the only thing to do is to wait."

"Monseigneur always said that waiting was the hardest thing any person could do," Cosette said. "I always hated when he said that."

"You should listen to him," Feuilly said.

She scowled. "I _know_ that," she snapped. "He knew everything and he was always right. But it's not easy to do something that you feel in your heart is wrong, you know."

"You think I don't want to be out there as much as you do?" Feuilly demanded, crossing his arms. "But I know that it's not my place, and I know that I would only put both of us in danger if I did go." He paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "If you want to try and stop the next one be my guest, but I cannot let you get yourself killed when you are my responsibility, particularly not since your mother and your Monseigneur are no doubt watching the both of us even as we speak."

Cosette didn't answer this. She was still trembling, shaking even, though from which combination of emotions Feuilly could not tell. After a moment, he rose and went back to the window, keeping it closed but holding the candle in a vain attempt to see something other than his own reflection.

At last, her voice numb, Cosette said, "Last night we were laughing at the hats of _bourgeois_ , and tonight there are people dying in the streets."

To this Feuilly had no reply, and once again Cosette fell silent.

*

Neither of them left the building the next day.

*

"Thank you," Cosette said, as she and Feuilly stood outside the door to her rooms. She looked impossibly weary, her clothes wrinkled and her hair half undone from its careful pins. Feuilly knew that he looked no better -- neither of them had slept the previous night, too filled with nerves and fear to even contemplate resting.

"It was nothing," he said. "Any friend would have offered the same."

"But you're the one who did," Cosette said. "So thank you."

He nodded, too tired both physically and emotionally to think of a response.

She took her basket from him and unlocked the door, her key hanging on a ribbon around her neck. Just before entering her room she paused, turning back to look at him. "Monseigneur would have been proud of you," she said. "For taking care of me instead of joining the crowd."

Feuilly looked away, not quite certain what to do with that statement. At least he said, "He'd have been proud of you too, I think."

The smile she offered him was a far cry from her usual sunny brilliance, but for the first time Feuilly felt as though he were sharing in her light. "I hope so," she said, and stepped through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Research notes (all resources in French unless noted otherwise; sorry friends):  
> -The riot in February 1831 [happened](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monarchie_de_Juillet#Les_.C3.A9meutes_des_14_et_15_f.C3.A9vrier_1831), and was the result of a service being held to commemorate the Duke of Berry. Republicans found this an intolerable insult and sacked Notre Dame and the archbishop's residence. Read a list of the damages and play-by-play on [here](http://www.persee.fr/web/revues/home/prescript/article/rhef_0300-9505_1964_num_50_147_1733). They were preceded by riots on the 21st of December 1830 sparked by republicans [demanding the heads](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Proc%C3%A8s_des_ministres_de_Charles_X) of Charles X's ministers.
> 
> -The winter of 1829-1830 was indeed one of the worst on record. Read a breakdown [here](http://books.google.com/books?id=BoUAAAAAMAAJ&client=firefox-a&pg=PA239#v=onepage&q&f=false) (starts on p. 317; thanks go to the good people on the Abaisse forums who found this first.)
> 
> -Information about the conditions of workers in 19th C. France can be found [here](http://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=19&ved=0CGUQFjAIOAo&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.cepremap.fr%2Fdepot%2Fcouv_orange%2Fco0208.pdf&ei=tjaNU6npOo-UyAS1kQE&usg=AFQjCNENyNJGMCTFdxnQog9jS3lEq8CwEA&sig2=LsNhwREwfy6SGiHVgJ3cMQ&bvm=bv.68191837,d.aWw&cad=rja) (link goes to PDF; resource in English)
> 
> -Information about editions of Dante in the 19th C come from [here](http://books.google.fr/books?id=D18IJ-jAqdEC&pg=PA338&lpg=PA338&dq=dante+l%27enfer+19eme+siecle+editions&source=bl&ots=ewMpqn0WcJ&sig=4QwbJhIpQA17QMDAZFDgyhkcB50&hl=fr&sa=X&ei=lEKNU-9UhYbIBNi5gvAJ&ved=0CEgQ6AEwBQ#v=onepage&q&f=false).
> 
> -Fashion references can be found [here](http://ccdl.libraries.claremont.edu/cdm/search/collection/fpc/searchterm/French%20-%20July%20Monarchy,%201830-1848/mode/exact/page/1) (resource in English)
> 
> -The symphony Feuilly takes Cosette to is Berlioz' [Symphonie Fantastique](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK6iAxe0oEc) which came out in 1830 and was quite revolutionary for its time.


End file.
